The bet
by xohmyitsme
Summary: No guy had ever offered 300 freaking bucks for a bet. Okay, now I was more satisfied it wouldn’t hurt her...Right? I mean I would get 300 and she would have the most awesome 20 minutes of her life. RATED M FOR LATER
1. The bet

Nick's POV

''Yo dude I banged her man pay up! '' Cody said looking at me.

''What? Prove it! '' I said not believing a word he said.

He rolled his eyes and said ''Okay look, hey Selena! '' He waved at her.

''Hey Cody! '' She said giggling.

He smirked '' So wanna get together again tonight? '' He looked at her breast. Why am I even friends with him?

She smirked '' Sure, I'll meet you at your house after school. '' She bit her lip in a flirty way. I was kinda disgusted since she was my sister.

Then she left and Cody started talking again. ''Now that was proof, pay up! '' he said smiling.

I payed him 100 bucks and he started talking to the guys at how my sister was good in bed. I didn,t need that mental image. One word, _disgusting. _I didn't even understand why we did those bets...

Oh yeah, because we wanted to convince ourselves and the others that we could have any girl we would want. Okay I admit I didn't want to use girls like that but what can I say...I'm a guy aren't I? I win money _AND_ a girl in my bed. If she's a virgin I get _MORE MONEY_ and get her _virginity_ as well. That's awesome...Isn't it?

Cody looked at me. Oh no. That means I'm the next guy to do something. For the first time I feel likes this one is gonna be _bad_. And I do mean **BAD**. I put my head on the table and waited for them to pick another victim.

I saw Cody smiling deviously. That means this one is gonna be a really hard mission. I'm sure I'm gonna win this. I am Nick Gray just so you know.

''Nick, I found just the girl to be your next victim... '' He paused and said ''Miley Stuart, '' He had to be kidding right?

''What! No, no, no, no, no, no! I am NOT gonna get laid by some Loser aka Nerd!!! '' I said not thinking right at the moment. Miley Stuart was The Loser and I really meant it.

She wasn't THAT ugly it's just she doesn't have boobs or an ass or anything. Well she had beautiful eyes and...wait NO! She can't dress herself, she wears clothes that look like garbage...At that moment, I was freaking out...

Cody was laughing at me, and he was my friend...Yeah right... '' Okay Nick!!! Stop panicking man...Don't you even want to hear the amount of money I would give you if you have sex with Loser Stuart? '' He told me smirking.

I looked at him ''How much? '' I asked him curious about the amount of money he would give.

He smiled and said '' 300 dollars. '' He was still smiling. No guy had ever offered 300 freaking bucks for a bet. Okay, now I was more satisfied it wouldn't hurt her I mean I would get 300 and she would have the most awesome 20 minutes of her life.

''Okay yeah...I'm up for it. But give me at least 1 or 2 months. '' I said after thinking something through.

Cody looked at me confused. ''What? Are you kidding me? It takes you a week to get laid and you have to take 1 or 2 months before you get her in your pants? '' Cody asked really not understanding anything.

''Look she's a loser. And losers don't trust anybody that fast. She's smart and will know somethings up. So I'll have to be friends with her first so she'll trust me. And then I will get her in my pants. Oh and since she'll be spending a month or two with me I'll make her the hottest girl in the school. So is it a bet? '' I raised an eyebrow and Cody looked at me.

''Ah okay. Yeah it's a bet. But if she will be hot under all that not-so-hot I'll pay you 100 more. '' I couldn't say no to that offer so I accepted his deal.

**Okay I know its short but I just wanted you guys to see the first part of it. And if u liked it PLEASE REVIEW so I can continue it...So yeah and I guess you got what the story will be about :) I'm telling you its gonna get better later :D REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. The party

Nick's POV

When I arrived home there were only my parents there. I only had a twin sister which is Selena and a big brother who is always somewhere I don't want to know. Oh his name is Joe by the way, yeah he's nice and stuff. Okay he is realy caring when you know him. In school he puts an act of I'm-Cool-Guy, but deep he really is sensitive.

I didn't understand how my family was so messed up. My parents were always on a trip it's like their job. And my siblings well, we're not that close anymore except sometimes with Joe. When my parents started going to wherever I was only 13 years old. I felt like they didn't love us anymore so I started having sex with girls that I didn't even remember their names, to take out my anger on them, with sex.

Yeah you can pretty much say that my life was screwed up. No one knows what my real life is like. They just hang out with me since I'm popular and the captain of the football team. Even after all the girls I dated I never found _the One_. It may seem cheesy but even if I have slept with a lot of girls I'm still looking for _my girl_. One day I will, but I don't know if it's soon enough.

I was watching tv all night. Yeah you're wondering why I'm not partying and stuff. Well, even if I'm a popular jock doesn't mean that I can't sometimes just relax or read a book. I was good in school but I don't think you want to know that.

Anyways it was late and I was sleepy so I went to sleep.

***The Bet***

Miley's POV

God! Today was lame like all the other days. But I was glad my best friend Demi was there with me, I couldn't do anything without her. Anyways, Selena aka the girl I hate had sex..._again_. I really didn't need the mental image in my head, and FYI it's really disgusting.

I'm a virgin, well since I am a virgin that means I'm a loser... Every girl that wasn't a virgin anymore was considered cool. What was cool about losing your virginity to a guy you don't even love or care about? It's not fun to wake up after a party and see a guy _naked_ next to you. Okay, I may seem to be a little goodie two shoes... Oh never mind I am a good girl and I loved it. I didn't need to change myself for some guy. You can say that I was waiting for my prince charming...If only he existed.

So when I finished school I went to Demi's house and since we had no school we decided to do a sleepover.

"Hey Miles! You know there's this party at Joe's right? " Demi asked me with pleading eyes.

I sighed "Look Dems, I know you like Joe and he doesn't care about our reputation. Wait erase that...He does in school but not outside of it. I don't want to get wasted and find myself drunk in the middle of his floor having a hangover. " I told her sincerely.

"Aww! Miles, please, please, pleaseee!! I want to go so bad! And you know there will be cute guys there! And I won't drink at all or do drugs kay? " she asked hopeful.

I thought about it I sighed deeply, "Okay, what the heck. But if anything goes wrong I'll never go to a party with you is that clear? «I told her and smiled a little.

Demi's smiled widened "OH MY GOSH! Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much!" She hugged me tightly I couldn't even breathe anymore.

"C…can't…Brea…the" I said really I couldn't breathe.

Demi finally let go of me "Oh sorry Miles but thank you for reals and I promise I won't let anything happen to you okay? Oh and I know we'll have fun" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's find something to wear first. " I told her going through my stuff in my backpack.

We finally found something to wear. I was wearing something normal, dark jeans with a ramones t-shirt, black ballerina shoes and a gray vest. While Demi didn,t care about what she wore. Oh I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but Demi is popular because of her attitude and she is a virgin. So she was wearing a cute dress with blue high heels and some necklaces. (**The links to their outfits are in my profile they always are when it's events like this**) Yeah she looked gorgeous, when I didn't.

"How do I look?" Demi asked me while twirling around

"Are you kidding me Dems? You look fantastic and might I add sexy" I added with a smirk.

"Aww thanks Miles! And I like your outfit. But you know you can show more of your curves? I would kill for your body…you know that? Oh and I have never seen anyone with the sexiest legs on Earth! I don't understand why you cover up so much," She said a little exaggerating I thought.

I laughed at her "Whatever Dems. Let's just go and I'm sure Joe is gonna drool all over you" I smirked.

She giggled "You think?" She said and we both giggled.

"Positive" I told her. I didn't understand why she always thought she was ugly. She is so pretty and could have any guy she wanted by the snap of her fingers.

After a moment we walked to her car and went to the party. I felt like this wasn't going to go so well. I shrugged it off and turned the radio on. When we arrived I could already hear the music blazing from the house. And I'm still in the car. Wow this party will be off the hook and I mean off the hook like crazy.

I started to feel nervous...I never really went to parties and I didn't want something bad to happen. Demi broke my bubble by opening the door and taking my hand.

"Miles, come on. Nothing will happen okay? Let's just have some fun!" And with that we were in the house which was **HUGE**. I looked at my left and saw Demi running over somewhere. Great, I'm alone now...What was I suppose to do? I didn't fit here at all...

*******

I had one idea in mind...Run, but I couldn't since someone nudged me.

"Hey, I'm Liam" he said. "And I'm new here and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" He smiled.

How could I say no? He was definitely cute that's for sure and I didn't mind...

There was this upbeat song and to be honest I didn't really _dance_ if you know what I mean. Yeah, I meant grinding. I really had no idea, so I let my body move to the music. It felt weird at first, but I enjoyed it **very** much.

We finished dancing and went to get some drinks.

"You're a great dancer" he told me. I instantly blushed.

"Hum, thanks" I said taking a sip of water. "So why are you here if you're new? I mean you don't know the people around here do you?" I was kinda wondering why he was here. Did he know a lot of people?

He chuckled, "Well my cousin Nick lives here and since I'm new to this town he asked me if I wanted to come. So here I am," He smiled.

Ugh _Nick. _Why did he have to be in all of this? The one guy I'm having fun with is related to that..._beast_. I'm sure he's just like him. A jerk, conceited, selfish, stupid, player...I could go on and on and on about what I hate about him. He's just so UGH. You know what I mean? Anyways I had to get out of here because he could be in his evil pans to make me look bad in front of everyone.

"Oh, hum...That's cool. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I told him sincerely.

"What? Why? I thought we were having fun." He looked disappointed. I felt bad so I stayed.

"O...kay? " I said not sure of my confirmation.

"Cool, come on I have to go ask Nick something, and at the same time I'll introduce you." he said. I was panicking. I didn't want to see him!

Hey yeah..Umm I'm not sure if this chapter is good...well I mean I think it stinks...HEY tell me now if you want the sex scenes

a-) Descriptive

b-) A little descriptive

c-) A LOT DESCRIPTIVE BABY :D

Anyways tell me now cause later...ITS GONNA BE RATED M just to be sure..If you don't like M scenes well...STOP READING!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Isabelle


	3. Friends?

**Hey guys :P I know it's been long and all...But sometimes I'm just lazy to write stuff and all. Also because I don't have the inspiration right now...**** ....But when I do have some my stories a going to be LoOong I have this oral and children story I have to write like 800 words and do like the book and I mean the book cover and drawings....... anyways Hope you liked it **

**-Isabelle **

**Miley's POV:**

As Miley and Liam went through the crowd they finally found Nick with his friends.

"Hey, Nick!" Liam said.

"Hey, whassup? Having fun?" Nick smiled.

"Yep, I met Miley. She's a really good dancer." He smirked.

"Really?" He looked kinda shocked. What? Did I look like a total geek that couldn't dance? Anyways...

"Yeah! Really," I retorted, annoyed. And after that I left it was too UGH! You know? So I went in the backyard,no one was there since it was kinda cold and dark. I saw a bench and sat down on it.

A few minutes later I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and saw Nick. Okay I haven't told you this but...I had a crush on Nick when I was younger. BUT IT'S DONE NOW!!! I think...Sooo anyways, back to the story.

"Hey," he said smiling weakly.

"What, do YOU want?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Huh? Now I can't come outside to get some fresh air?" He smirked. He then sat down and looked at the stars with me.

He sighed, "Don't you just love the sky in the night?" He looked at me with a smile plastered on his face. If he was trying to get in my pants it won't work... (If only she knew right guys? :P)

"Yeah, whatever." I said really annoyed by his presence. Why was he here all of a sudden trying to make conversation with me?

"Why are you so silent and grumpy?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" I told him with a sound of sarcasm.

"Look...I just-, I..." He said not really knowing his words...He looked kinda confused to me.

"Just say it already," I replied impatient.

He sighed, "Okay, I know these past years I've been only mean to you and stuff, but seriously I kinda want to be friends," He told me. Is he kidding me right now? He wants to be friends? With me? The loser of the school... That's just plain wrong if you asked me.

"Why now?" I raised my eyebrows then.

"Do you want to be friends or not?" He said impatiently, almost yelling.

I backed away from him. He was scaring me at that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst on you," He said apologetically.

"It's okay. And um... Yeah I'll be your friend, but don't do anything stupid okay? If it's just something stupid tell me now cause I won't enjoy this. Plus I won't EVER talk to you again, got it?" I said sincerely. I did mean every word I told him.

**Nick's POV:**

Okay now I really felt bad for doing this. She had the most amazing eyes ever. And it looked even better under the moonlight. Well, I was okay with her not talking to me later It's not like we we're friends before...

"Umm...Sure," I simply told her.

"Okay, but I got to go now," she smiled. Wow she had a great smile too? How did I do this to every innocent girls? Take their virginity and get some money...Wow, did I sound like a fucking ass. I couldn't just let myself lose, let's just say I was quite competitive.

She then stood up and I don't even know why I did that, but I hugged her. I was surprised because it felt..._good._ Okay, now I'm seriously freaking out, what was this feeling in the pit of my stomach? It doesn't hurt it made me feel whole again...

I shrugged it off and let her go. She looked at me weirdly and I don't blame her. I myself thought I was acting bizarre-ish. She left and I went home since the party was really boring now.

**Miley's POV:**

Okay...What just happened? Did Nick just...hug me? OMG that is, wow. I mean he asked me to be friends and he hugged me? Did my life get any better? Well, not so much since I'm still going to be a loser anyway. The only thing I'm really scared of is of trusting him...His eyes did seem sincere but with some hesitation in it. Oh well, I can only have fun with him while it last.

It was late, how did time passed so fast? Anyways, it was late like I said and I soon drifted off to sleep.

**No one's POV:**

As Nick woke up to the sunlight in his face he couldn't believe what he just dreamt. He dreamt about him and Miley dating...Like really dating, together, boyfriend and girlfriend. And no one was there but him and Miley. He didn't want to admit it, but he kinda already liked Miley, he tried to deny it since she was the loser.

It was now Saturday and Nick wanted to start his dare so He texted Miley if she wanted to meet him later at Pinkberry's. She accepted a second after he sent it. He smiled and went to get a shower.

Miley was smiling too, she couldn't stop after she received the text. She then went to her bathroom and decided to try and look okay.

She came out with a more girly outfit than usual, but it wasn't revealing or anything.

(The link is in my profile of her outfit I mean :P)

She then finished preparing herself. She looked in the mirror and felt a little weird of wearing something girly. She always wore a guy t-shirt and some jeans that weren't skinny. But she liked it and wanted to try and impress Nick.

She arrived at Pinkberry's and saw Nick sitting alone looking around when his eyes met hers. He smiled and waved, Miley smiled back and sat down across from him.

When Nick was about to say something someone stopped him by saying, "Hey, Nicky! What are you doing?" the obnoxious voice said.

**Know who it is? It's quite obvious…NO it's not Selena since she's his sister…Anyways….I'll try and upload as soon as I can after I finish my exams…I AM SO TIRED OF ALL OUR HOMEWORK AND SUFF!! I can't take it anymore…That is the reason why it will be long after I upload :S…anyways REVIEW PLEASE :D because I can't continue the story if no one likes it **** SO bye **

**-Isabelle**


End file.
